Installation of mobile telephones and other additional equipment at the instrument panel of a motor vehicle, e.g. a passenger car, usually leads to a certain amount of damage upon the instrument panel. This may result in that the value of the vehicle is reduced at a coming selling of the vehicle. There is an obvious risk that the installation of said equipment affects the inner security of the vehicle, either when it is located too close to the driver or passenger of the vehicle, or by getting loose during an accident in which the vehicle is involved.
Also, the installation should not cause an increase in the noise level in the vehicle, e.g. due to vibration which cause rattling and creaking.
For example, SE-B-462646 describes a mounting bracket for mobile telephones, which bracket is produced of a plastic material with two tongues which are supposed to grip into slits in the instrument panel. Because this prior art mounting is provided with folding indents, it can easily be deformed at a collision and come loose. This prior art mounting displays several drawbacks, even if it does not necessitate damaging modifications to the instrument panel for installation. For example, the attachment to the instrument panel will not be so secure, that vibration related noise can be avoided. Besides, the installation position can be varied, which may result in that the position will be disadvantageous. Also, such disadvantageous positioning may lead to damages to cables connected to said additional equipment.